1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of setting an alarm therein, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of setting an alarm therein that may enable easy setting of a plurality of alarms.
2. Discussion of the Background
Nowadays, due to the remarkable development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, the use of various mobile terminals has rapidly increased and become widespread. Particularly, recent mobile terminals may include various new functions in addition to a communication function such as voice communication and a character messaging service. Examples of functions added to the mobile terminal may include an alarm function and a calculator function.
However, an alarm function in the mobile terminal may be difficult to use. Particularly, when setting a plurality of alarms, the mobile terminal may individually set each alarm and separately manage the set alarms. Accordingly, it may be difficult for the user of the mobile terminal to check the set alarms in a bundle. For example, it may be difficult for the user of the mobile terminal to determine whether an alarm is set in the mobile terminal for a specific date or a specific time point and to set an alarm according to the determination result.